Contra todo
by mitsuke94
Summary: Ellos han vivido mas tiempo que los demas, pero aun asi no han logradpo lo que mas decean. Estar juntos. Siendo odiados y temidos por los de su especie y obligados por su familia, an tenido que mantener en secreto su relacion que es inseparable por mas de una razon. esperando el momento perfecto para mostrarle al mundo lo que son y no volver a ocultarlo nunca mas.
1. Una noche en el club

esta es una historia que me estubo rondando en la cabeza durante un tiempo y desidi comenzar a escribirla. is historias suelen ser algo enredosas, asi que espero poder ser lo mas comprensible que pueda para que no se enreden tanto y espero que disfruten de los misterios, porque de eso se tratan mis historias. misterios que se deben resolver. por lo general del pasado, pero ya basta de charlas, porque si no l s voy a dormir y nunca escribire el capitulo, asi que aqui esta el primer capitulo. espero que lo disfrutenn y gracias por leer.

Discleimber: Beyblade y sus personajes no me pertenecen. solo la historia que les he inventado y los occ ocacionales que utilizo de relleno. no gano dinero con su uso ni espero hacerlo, solo disfruto de usarlos y escribir sobre ellos (como la mayoria de las personas que conosco).

Contra todo:

Capítulo 1: una noche en el club.

La música llegaba a todos los rincones del lugar. Un estridente sonido que no hacía más que aumentar la frustración que sentía en esos momentos. Las luces de colores bañaban escasamente el lugar dejando infinidad de zonas en completa oscuridad.

Una de las pocas zonas con luz eran las mesas frente a la barra y la barra misma, lugar donde él se encontraba. Le gustaba estar allí, porque le daba una vista perfecta del escenario, pero aun así eso no quitaba el fastidio que para él representaba encontrarse en ese lugar.

No quería estar más en ese lugar, aun así se quedaba allí por un solo motivo. El mismo que le obligaba a ir a ese antro gótico todas las noches aun cuando se encontrara cansado después de un día de trabajo.

En DJ detuvo la música y los escasos reflectores apuntaron a un chico de cabellos negros como el crepúsculo y de ojos tan dorados como el sol que subía al centro de la plataforma de baile.

El silencio se hizo unánime y el chico, con el rostro serio miro a todos y a nadie a la vez.

"Hoy he decidido que una persona aquí presente me acompañara durante 2 horas en la pista de baile. Los que crean tener lo necesario para estar con migo, que suban en este momento y lo demuestren."

Los gritos y exclamaciones de sorpresa y anhelo no se hicieron esperar entre los adolescentes y jóvenes que a diario se hallaban conglomerados en el local.

Uno a uno subieron al escenario las chicas y chicos que anhelaban estar con él. Era el dueño de ese lugar y ninguno había sido capaz de siquiera recibir una mirada de su parte.

Rei Kon, ese era su nombre. Un chico que era todo y nada a la vez. El chico ideal de cualquier persona, pero con un carácter indomable. Su presencia te hacía sentir que no valías nada al estar junto a él y que nadie era merecedor de su atención.

Ese chico que demostraba tanta indiferencia para con los demás era el motivo de su recurrente visita a ese lugar. Quizás pensarían que es algo extraño visitar un lugar así por una persona con él, pero todo tiene un por qué. Y se los puedo demostrar.

La música comenzó nuevamente y los que se encontraban en la pista comenzaron a bailar. Entre gritos de alegría, apoyo, insultos y abucheos los chicos no dejaban de bailar. Rei alzo la mano en medio de la pista y la música se detuvo nuevamente.

"Esto es un insulto para mi" dijo indiferente "ninguno ha demostrado que valga la pena estar en mi presencia"

Algunos lamentos se dejaron escuchar por sobre el silencio reinante. Alunas personas bajaron de la plataforma, en cambio otras no se movieron de su lugar.

"yo valgo la pena" grito un chico entre los aun presentes en la pista "yo te voy a demostrar que tú no eres la gran cosa en este lugar"

El silencio ahora fue total. Sobre el escenario Rei seguía impasible, muestras que el chico que lo desafiaba mostraba enojo en su mirada.

"crees que eres mejor que todos solo por ser el dueño, pero dudo que siquiera seas bueno para bailar" los gritos entre el público resonaban como una advertencia para el chico, pero a él no le importaba "si realmente res tan bueno como dices serlo, demuestra lo que vales y deja de esconderte detrás de tu tonta actitud indiferente"

En silencio se levantó del banquillo frente a la barra y se dirigió hasta el escenario sin llamar la atención, como si el no estuviera presente. Subió al escenario por detrás de las personas y poco a poco se abrió paso hasta llegar al frente.

"te diré por qué no lo haces, es porque no vales nada realmente. So te gusta llamar la atención de todos cuando en realidad no eres más que un…"

El sonido hueco de un cuerpo al caer sobre la plataforma resonó por todo el lugar sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. El chico que hasta hace un momento se encontraba insultando a Rei ahora se encontraba tirado en el piso sangrando copiosamente de la nariz y sus lamentos no se hicieron esperar.

"Kai" fue lo único que dijo Rei al ver a la persona responsable.

El solo volteo a verlo con la misma indiferencia que Rei le mostraba al mundo, pero a diferencia de Rei, a Kai realmente le era indiferente el mundo.

"termina pronto con este estúpido asunto" fue lo único que dijo Kai antes de bajar nuevamente del escenario.

Sus palabras fueron tan frías que muchos de los presentes sintieron terror de ser los receptores del mensaje. Pero a diferencia de ellos, Rei mostro una sonrisa tan alegre y sincera que sorprendió a todos.

El chico indiferente y frio se había vuelto alegre por unas simples palabras de alguien aún más frio.

"que alguien venga por el" dijo Rei refiriéndose al chico que aún seguía tirado en el piso "que limpien el desastre y que la música siga"

Con la misma indiferencia con la que llego bajo del escenario hasta la salida del local dejan aún más sorprendidos a los presentes.

Fuera del lugar Rei se subió a una limosina negra que lo estaba esperando encontrándose con Kai dentro.

Este lo estaba ignorando viendo por la ventana.

"podemos irnos" le dijo Rei al chofer "Kai ¿sabes qué? Estoy muy feliz" le dijo Rei con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Kai volteo a verlo con el rostro serio "¿en serio=? Entonces ¿valió la pena tirar a la basura tu actuación de chico frio?"

Rei amplio aún más su sonrisa y se subió sobre las piernas de Kai quedando de frente.

"claro que valió la pena" le responde Rei dándole un profundo beso "valió la pena, porque por fin te hice subir al escenario con migo"

Kai se le queda viendo con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro "si, y por eso te mereces un castigo Rei"

* * *

Y aqui termina el primer capitulo ¿Que creen que le haga kai a rei como venganza? no creo que lo haga sufrir ¿o si? porque rei es un niño bueno que no le hace mal a nadie. Bueno, creo que tendremos que esperar al siguiente capitulo para aberiguarlo.


	2. Vida fingida

Y aqui esta el segundo capitulo. Se que tarde mucho en subirlo, pero no estaba segura en si ponerlo o no, pues no he resivido una respuesta de ustedes. no se si les esta gustando o no la historia. Aun asi, desidi que la subiria toda aunque a ustedes no les guste. Mi orgullo no es tanto para que la falta de respuestas me deprima, asi que ¡A subir la historia se ha dicho!

Capítulo 2: vida fingida.

"¿un castigo?" le pregunta Rei inocentemente "¿Qué clase de castigo podría ser?" se acerca hasta el lóbulo de Kai para morderlo suavemente y descendió por su cuello con pequeños besos y lamidas repartidas por todo el camino hasta llegar al inicio de la camisa, donde se detiene un momento a verlo "¿Cuál será mi castigo Kai?"

Kai lo separa unos centímetros de él para poder besarlo salvajemente mientras pasea sus manos bajo la camisa de Rei sacando varios gemidos de él.

Rei reanuda sus acciones y trata de desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Kai, pero él lo detiene sujetando sus manos, pero sin dejar de besarlo. Rei se separa del beso y voltea a verlo con la boca semi-abierta y la respiración entrecortada "¿ese es mi castigo Kai? ¿No puedo tocarte?" pero Kai no le responde, solo vuelve a besarlo.

Sus manos esta vez van hasta el pantalón de Rei y las introduce debajo de la ropa interior rosando apenas su pene.

"Ha, Kai"

Lentamente lleva sus manos hasta los glúteos de Rei e introduce sus dedos en el moviéndolos sin ningún reparo excitando aún más a Rei.

"Ha Al menos déjame quitarme el pantalón, por favor" le suplico Rei en un susurro apenas audible.

Kai nuevamente no le respondió, pero retiro sus manos de Rei tomándolo de la cintura y colocándolo recostado sobre el asiento. Rei cerró los ojos esperando lo que Kai quisiera hacerle, pero contrario a lo que espero, no sintió nada. Abrió los ojos lentamente sorprendiéndose de no ver a Kai.

Se levantó del asiento viendo a Kai fuera de la limosina hablando con el chofer.

"llévalo a su casa" fue lo único que le dijo Kai.

"como ordene" le respondió el chofer.

"Kai" le llamo Rei.

"disfruta tu castigo" le dijo Kai "mi vuelo sale en 10 minutos. No causes muchos problemas en mi ausencia"

La puerta de la limosina se cierra dejando a Rei molesto en el interior. El trayecto hasta el lugar donde vivía se lo paso pensando la forma de vengarse de Kai la próxima vez que lo viera.

Al fin la limosina llego a su destino. Una mansión estilo victoriana de 4 pisos. Lentamente descendió del vehículo siendo recibido por un grupo de servidumbre.

"bienvenido a casa joven Kon, sus padres lo están esperando en el estudio" le informo uno de los mayordomos.

"iré en un momento, que me lleven la cena a mi habitación mientras tanto" le respondió Rei.

Entro a la mansión con dirección al estudio con total fastidio. Al llegar toco la puerta esperando un momento a que le dejaran pasar.

"Adelante" se escuchó una voz desde dentro.

Rei suspiro y sonrió lo mejor que pudo sin dejar que se notara lo falsa que era. Abrió la puerta lentamente.

"padre, ya he vuelto" dijo Rei en cuanto entro.

"Rei, me ha llamado el señor Raizer diciendo que su hija quiere volver a verte mañana. Al parecer le has gustado mucho, quizás esta sea una buena oportunidad para que dejes de actuar como un niño y madures. No tendrás esa apariencia para siempre, aun ahora es increíble que teniendo más de 4 siglos sigan pareciendo un adolecente. Te daré un ultimátum Rei. Busca una esposa en 1 año o yo mismo escogeré a tu esposa"

Rei siguió sonriendo mordiéndose la lengua para evitar contestarle algo a su padre. La hija del señor Raizer era solo una chiquilla frívola que se había encaprichado con él desde el momento en que noto el desinterés que el mostraba por los demás. Había aceptado salir con ella en una cita solo porque su padre lo ordeno, pues era esencial la participación del señor Raizer en una inversión para las empresas Kon.

"comprendo padre" respondió Rei "sin embargo lamento informar que no veré a la señorita Mogami. Ella es solo una niña, aun no pasa del siglo y medio. Pero buscare alguien acorde a mi edad y nivel social que puedas aprobar en el lapso que me has estipulado"

"bien, me alegra escuchar eso. Puedes retirarte rey"

Gracias, padre"

"espera rey" le dice la mujer con una sonrisa "me gustaría que senaras con nosotros esta noche"

"lo siento Lady Marina, pero debo estudiar esta noche, mañana tengo examen en la universidad"

"cielos Rei, ya han pasado más de 400 años ¿Cuándo piensas decirme Mama?"

Rei no le respondió, solo le devolvió la sonrisa y se giró para salir de la habitación.

"Rei" le dice su padre "¿Cuándo dejaras esas estúpidas ideas de entrar a una escuela cada que tienes oportunidad? Ese tiempo que desperdicias asiendo la misma carrera una y otra vez podrías emplearlo en administrar la empresa, será tuya en un tiempo. Deberías hacerte responsable de ella al menos por un tiempo."

"padre, este es el último semestre. Si así lo desea no entrare a otra escuela más, pero al menos me gustaría que me diera la oportunidad de concluir esta carrera. Será la última después de todo"

Rei salió del lugar y se encamino a su habitación. Al entrar noto que su cena ya estaba allí. Se tiro sobre su cama, totalmente molesto.

"maldición, estoy harto de fingir ser el hijo perfecto y aun mas de sonreírle a esa estúpida que dice ser mi madre" gira sobre la cama para sofocar sus gritos con la almohada "Kai eres un imbécil, dejarme solo con ellos. Solo llegas de la nada y te vas sin decirme cuando volverás. Pero esto no se quedara así, te are pagar por lo que hiciste hoy"

Rei se levanta de su cama y entra al armario abriendo una puerta en el fondo del mismo que daba paso a unas escaleras. Las bajo lentamente hasta llegar a un laboratorio. En el extremo final se encontraban camillas con varias personas en ellas que parecían dormir apaciblemente, se sentó frente a un escritorio revisando algunos documentos con aire ausente. Solo recordaba su pasado, el momento en que tuvo que comenzar a fingir ser lo que no era y el porqué.

Así paso las horas, hasta quedarse dormido sin darse cuenta.

En dos de las camillas sus ocupantes comenzaban a moverse lentamente hasta abrir los ojos. Se incorporaron de sus lugares y observaron el lugar a su alrededor, por sobre las camillas y sus ocupantes y por último la silueta de Rei dormido sobre el escritorio.

Se acercaron a él lentamente observándolo con detalle. Uno de ellos coloco su mano sobre el hombro de rey sacudiéndolo un poco para despertarlo.

Poco a poco Rei abrió los ojos un poco desorientado. Sintió las dos presencias detrás de él y giro rápidamente a verlas.

"Rey, Reina" dice Rei sorprendido "¿Tienen mucho que despertaron?"

"no, acabamos de despertar" le responde reina con una sonrisa "es raro que estés durmiendo en este lugar. Creí que a estas alturas estarías con Kai."

"el volvió ayer a Rusia" le dice Rei con un deje de molestia en su voz "¿ocupan algo?"

"no te preocupes Rei, sabemos cómo salir de aquí y a donde ir. Deberías ir a descansar a tu habitación" le dice rey "¿Cuánto tiempo dormimos esta vez?"

"casi 104 años. Las cosas cambiaron demasiado esta vez, la mayoría de los lugares son irreconocibles"

"Más de un siglo" dice Reyna "eso es un record. Te estás acercando en tus experimentos Rei. Espera. Más de 100 años, entonces ¿Qué año es?"

"es el 20xx"

"eso quiere decir ¡Rei! Tu aniversario 400 se acerca" grita emocionada reina "es el aniversario más importante para cualquier quimera sangre pura. Debes despertar a todos de inmediato. Hay mucho que planear."

"tranquila reina" la calma rey "aún falta mucho para eso, espera unos meses más"

"si" dice Rei "después de todo prometí despertarlos una semana antes para que asistan a la fiesta donde lo informaremos"

"estoy tan emocionada" suspiraba reina "espera ¿Qué harán Kai y tú con KRYHK?"

"una sorpresa a la vez reina, además no nos importa si se enteran o no." Rei bostezo largamente tallándose los ojos. El sueño lo estaba venciendo de nuevo.

"será mejor que te dejemos dormir Rei. Otro día podemos platicar con más cama. Por lo pronto visitaremos a la familia para conocer los cambios que ha habido. Adiós"

"adiós. Los mantendré informados de lo que ocurra"

"eso espero rey. Adiós" se despidió reina y ambos desaparecieron en 1 segundo.

Rey volvió a bostezar y observo a las personas que aún quedaban sobre las camillas preguntándose cuantas cosas habían vivido y sintiéndose identificado con cada uno de ellos, pues compartían circunstancias que los habían llevado a tomar la misa decisión que los demás.

Les dio un último vistazo y subió las escaleras nuevamente para volver a su habitación y dormir tranquilo.

* * *

yey, hasta aqui el segundo capitulo. Realmente me gustaria saber que piensan de la historia ¿Les esta gustando o los esta aburriendo? Todos los comentarios son aceptados. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.


	3. El me pertenese

Y aqui les traigo el tercer capitulo. De hecho, tengo que agradecer a mefis00 por sus reviews pues si no no me habria acordado de subir los demas capitulos. Asi que espero que lo disfrutes y va dedicado especialmente a ti.

**Aclaraciones del capitulo: **este capitulo es del pasado de Kai y va atravez de los años, son fechas y sucesos importantes que dan pie a la histyoria, asi que sugiero que presten atencion a todos los detalles que se explican aunque no halla dialogos o se podrian enredar. ahora si, disfruten del capitulo.

Capitulo 3: El me pertenece

La música se escuchaba por todo el lugar donde un ambiente agradable para la ocasión. Las personas charlaban de diversos temas. Algunas jóvenes se divertían contando sobre el nuevo vestido que su padre le había comprado, sobre el chico que la estaba pretendiendo o sobre alguna aventura que habían tenido a espaldas de su padre.

las señoras, a diferencia de sus hijas, se dedicaban a cotillear sobre el atuendo de tal o cual persona, lo frívolas que eran las jovenes de hoy en día, los muchachos que eran buen partido para sus hijas o simplemente la ultima opera a la que habían asistido.

los hombres por otro lado, dedicaban la noche para hablar sobre un negocio que querían comenzar, los avances que tenían los ya existentes y los contratos que estaban próximos a vencer.

era una noche tranquila y amena dentro del salón.

La música se detuvo de repente alertando a los invitados que los anfitriones hacían acto de presencia.

frente a las puertas de roble, única entrada al salón, una pareja les sonreía a todos los presentes.

"Le doy la bienvenida a todos los presentes a nuestro hogar y les agradezco que compartan esta noche con nosotros. es un día muy importante, ya que es nuestro 1 aniversario y lo quisimos celebrar con todos ustedes"

las felicitaciones y los buenos deseos no se hicieron esperar para con la pareja. Todos y cada uno de los presentes tomo su turno para charlar un momento con la pareja.

Los últimos en acercarse fueron el matrimonio Hiwatari. La esposa era menudita, de tez clara y ojos verdes y su cabello era de un extraño azul grisáceo. su nombre era Gabriela Hiwatari. El esposo era alto de porte formal y fornido. Su tez era aun mas clara que la de su esposa y sus ojos, característicos de un Hiwatari, eran rojos como la sangre, pero tan fríos como el hielo. Su cabello era de un brillante azul nombre era Isnovich Hiwatari. Y su hijo, Kai Hiwatari. Un pequeño niño que contaba con mas edad de la aparente y una inteligencia aun mayor. Su tez era tan clara como la de su padre y sus ojos tan rojos como el. Su cabello era una mezcla de ambos padres. La parte inferior era como su madre y la superior como su padre. Su apariencia era la de un niño de cuatro anos.

"Muchas felicidades" dijo Isnovich con una voz gruesa y taciturna a la feliz pareja "Parece que han podido sobrevivir juntos un ano aun en contra de las apuestas"

La pareja solo se río ante el comentario.

Ella era alegre e impulsiva, su cabello era negro y largo. Era morena de baja estatura, sus ojos azules juguetones y de sonrisa contagiosa. a ella le gustaba la aventura mas que otra cosa y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo bajo la sombra de un árbol. Su nombre era Meili Kon. El, por otro lado,. era recto y perspicaz. Le gustaba el orden y que todo transcurriera como devia ser. Para el la ética y el prestigio estaba por encima de todo lo demás. Su cabello era castaño cobrizo y sus ojos dorados. No era tan alto como Isnovich, pero aun así contaba con gran altura. Su piel tostada y expresión severa le daba un aire de grandeza. Su nombre era Fei Kon, apellido adoptado de su esposa. Lo único que compartían era el mutuo gusto por la tranquilidad que daban los jardines a medio día.

"No se trata de sobrevivir, sino de convivir" le dice Meili con su sonrisa característica "Pero lo que si sorprende es verlos aquí en Japón"

"Hemos decidido vivir aquí un tiempo Mei" le dice Gabriela con tono amable "Queremos que Kai conozca un poco de esta cultura y también Isnovich quiere llevar a cabo algunos proyectos en la sucursal de aquí"

"Ho, ya veo. Y yo que pensé que habían hecho el viaje desde Rusia solo por mi" dramatiza Meili "Pobre de mi"

Los cuatro rieron por su fingida desilusión.

Meili voltea hacia abajo en dirección al pequeño que veía a los adultos sin ninguna emoción.

"No me digas que este es el pequeño Kai. Por dios, como a crecido. La ultima vez que ;lo vi tenia solo unos meses"

"Si es el" dice Isnovich con orgullo "Hijo, preséntate como es debido"

El pequeño voltea a ver a la pareja con rostro serio.

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari"

"Que edad tienes ahora Kai?" le pregunto Fei.

"8 anos"

"8 anos? Como pasa el tiempo" dice Meili suspirando "es imposible seguir su ritmo"

*KRYHK*KRYHK*KRYHK*KRYHK*KRYHK*KRYHK*KRYHK*KRYHK*K RYHK*KRYHK

**1 MES DESPUÉS:**

Una habitación blanca. Sus paredes eran tapizadas por cuadros pintados a mano. Una tenue luz iluminaba el lugar dándole un aspecto casi mágico.

cada cuadro mostraba a un chico de largo cabello negro como la noche y ojos dorados como el sol. Sus cuadros iban desde la niñez a la adolescencia y últimamente sus cuadros eran de bebe.

En cada uno de ellos el chico sonrió jugando con un tigre blanco y siendo vigilado por un ave fénix desde las alturas.

En el centro de la habitación hacia un triple con un lienzo a medio pintar. Ese era diferente al resto, pues no mostraba al chico de ojos dorados, solo al tigre y el fénix.

El tigre se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol viendo como el fénix destruía todo lo que se encontraba alrededor del tigre. Aun que el fénix demostraba enojo y poder, el tigre te hacia sentir que todo era como devia ser, como si el ser aislado de todos fuera lo que anhelara.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente dando paso a un niño de ojos rojos como la sangre.

El niño contemplaba cada cuadro como si de un tesoro se tratara.. Paseo su mirada por cada uno de los cuadros hasta llegar al lienzo sin terminar. sentía que algo faltaba, pero no podía comprender lo que era. Tomo un pincel y algunas pinturas y continuo con el paisaje olvidando su frustración inicial.

Estaba tan ensimismado pintando, que no escucha cuando llaman a la puerta. Una mujer de ojos verdes entra a la habitación observando los cuadros con cierto nerviosismo hasta situarse junto al niño.

Su mirada queda cautivada por la imagen.

"Es increíble" dice la mujer asustando al niño "Kai, me alegra que por fin dejaras de pintar a ese chico. eres muy bueno pintando, ese chico..."

"Rei" le interrumpe Kai.

"Perdón?"

"Su nombre es Rei, mama"

"Incluso le has puesto nombre. Kai, creo que te has obsesionado con el"

"No es una obsesión mama y yo no le puse nombre, el ya lo tenia"

"Quieres decir que este chico existe?"

"No, al menos no aun. Pero pronto lo voy a conocer y lo debo cuidar"

La mujer sale de la habitación preocupada y perturbada. La actitud de su hijo era cada vez mas extraña. No se comportaba como un niño lo haría y hablaba como si conociera todo sobre el mundo. La verdad, le tenia miedo a su propio hijo.

*KRYHK*KRYHK*KRYHK*KRYHK*KRYHK*KRYHK*KRYHK*KRYHK*K RYHK*KRYHK

**1 ANO DESPUÉS:**

La limusina se detuvo frente a una mansión victoriana. De ella descendieron Gabriela y su hijo Kai. Fueron guiados al interior de la mansión por un mayordomo.

"La señora Meili se encuentra en los jardines, pero en un momento le aviso de su llegada" les informo el mayordomo.

"No es necesario. ya estoy aquí" dice Meili entrando a la sala "ya puedes retirarte Himiki"

"Meili, Como has estado?" dice Gabriela.

"Muy bien Gabriela, pero Que te trae por aquí? Es raro que vengas sin avisar"

"Solo pase a saludar. Me estaba aburriendo yo sola en casa. Isnovich ha vuelto a Rusia por unos negocios y no vuelve hasta la próxima semana"

"Pobre, te han dejado abandonada"

"No exageres"

"Hola Kai Como has estado?" le pregunta Meili.

Pero Kai no le contesta. Ni siquiera parecía haberla escuchado. Solo la veía fijamente.

Las mujeres voltearon a verse sin comprender la actitud del niño.

"Kai?" le llama su madre, pero tampoco parecía escucharla.

Kai se acerca a Meili y ella se agacha a la altura de el.

"Que pasa Kai?" le pregunta Meili.

"El es mio" le dice Kai.

Ese comentario desconcertó a las dos mujeres.

"Quien?" pregunta Gabriela.

Pero de nuevo es ignorada por Kai.

"El es mio. Me lo tienes que dar. Cuando nazca yo lo cuidare y le enseñare todo lo que deba saber. prometo que lo protegeré, pero me lo tienes que dar"

Meili observa a Kai a los ojos y nota que habla muy en serio. Ella le sonríe con cariño.

"Entonces ya te diste cuenta" le dice Meili "Quieres tocarlo Kai?"

Kai asiente y levanta su mano derecha.

"De que hablan? Meili Darse cuenta de que?"

Meili tomo la mano de Kai y la puso sobre su vientre.

"Meili, no me digas que tu..."

"Estoy embarazada" le dice sonriendo con tristeza oculta.

"En serio? Muchas felicidades Mei. Ya sabes que va a ser?"

"Es un niño. Incluso ya se como le voy a poner"

"Y como le pondrás?"

"Rei" dice Kai.

"que?" dice Meili volteando a ver a Kai.

"Kai ahora no es momento. esto es algo serio" le regaña Gabriela.

"Espera Gabriela. Kai, Dijiste Rei?" Kai asiente "Como lo supiste?"

"QUE?" dice Gabriela "Su nombre sera Rei?"

"Si, lo estuve pensando mucho tiempo y por fin decidí como ponerle. De hecho lo decidí ayer. Kai, como lo supiste?"

"El me lo dijo" respondió Kai.

"Puedes hablar con el Kai?"

"No, me lo dijo en un sueno hace mas de un ano"

Meili lo veía sin poder creer lo que Kai le decía. Volteo a ver a Gabriela, pero ella estaba aun peor.

Durante un rato no hubo mas que un profundo silencio.

Gabriela se levanto de repente del sillón donde se había sentado y se dirigió a la salida.

"Kai, es hora de irnos" le dice Gabriela.

"Espera, acaban de llegar. no se pueden ir todavía" la trata de detener Meili.

Pero Gabriela ya había salido de la habitación. voltea a ver a Kai y nota que el no se habia movido de su lugar.

"Kai Puedes decirme...,?"

"Se que quieres hacerme muchas preguntas, pero no puedo contestarte en este momento por mi madre. Ella no comprende lo que pasa y me teme cuando hablo sobre el. Quieres conocerlo?"

"A quien?"

"A Rei! Si lo quieres conocer, ven a mi casa mañana en la tarde. Mi madre saldrá con una amiga a comer. Entonces puedo hablarte de el.

"Kai!" se escucha el grito de Gabriela desde la salida.

"Me tengo que ir, pero promete que iras a verme"

"Te lo prometo Kai, pero tu también promete que me contarás todo lo que quiero saber"

Kai asiente y sale de la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Meili hasta perderse por el corredor.

Kai subió a la limusina donde su madre lo esperaba y sin dirigirse siquiera una mirada ordeno ponerse en marcha a casa.

A medio camino el silencio era incomodo para Gabriela. Ya arta decide enfrentar a Kai.

"como lo has sabido Kai? Quien te ha hablado sobre Rei?"

"Se lo dije a Meili" respondió Kai "El me lo ha dicho en un sueno, solo que tenia otra forma. Ahora se ha convertido en el chico de mis cuadros. Hace un ano te dije que Rei aun no existía, pero que pronto lo iba a conocer"

Gabriela se queda callada. Solo recordando lo que Kai una vez le dijo, pero ella solo lo tomo como locuras de un niño que desea llamar la atención a toda costa.

**"No es una opsecion mama y yo no le puse nombre, el ya lo tenia"**

**"Quieres decir que este chico existe?"**

**"No, al menos no aun. Pero pronto lo voy a conocer y lo debo cuidar"**

Y también lo que le dijo a Meili antes de que ella dijera que estaba embarazada.

**"El es mio. Me lo tienes que dar. El me pertenece. Cuando nazca yo lo cuidare y le enseñare todo lo que deba saber. Prometo que lo cuidare y lo protegeré, pero me lo tienes que dar"**

La verdad en las palabras de Kai la asustaron aun mas.

"Que clase de monstruo eres Kai?" sus palabras carecían de sentimientos.

"De los que no les importa ser llamados como tales" respondió Kai con el mismo tono de voz que su madre "De los que cumplen con lo que dicen que harán sin importar quien este en frente"

*KRYHK*KRYHK*KRYHK*KRYHK*KRYHK*KRYHK*KRYHK*KRYHK*K RYHK*KRYHK*

**1 DÍA DESPUÉS:**

Una habitación blanca y muchos cuadros a su alrededor. Kai se encontraba pintando en el centro de la habitación. El cuadro anterior se encontraba recargado junto a el y un lienzo nuevo había tomado su lugar.

comenzó a dar pinceladas suaves en el lienzo como si temiera que se pudiera romper. Poco a poco las pinceladas fueron tomando forma. dos rostros angelicales sonreían. uno con una gran sonrisa y el otro apenas visible. sus ojos eran dorados y su cabello azul. Poco a poco su cuerpo fue tomando forma. uno estaba abrazando al otro, protegiéndose mutuamente.

Algo en esa imagen hacia sonreír a Kai.

los niños estaban sentados sobre un sillón individual de terciopelo rojo. junto a ellos se podía ver una chimenea con el fuego encendido y sobre ella iniciaba lo que era una foto familiar. comenzaba a pintar el marco del cuadro, cuando escucho unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

Deja el pincel y la pintura en su lugar y sale de la habitación.

"Joven Kai, la señora Meili Kon desea hablar con usted. se encuentra en la sala"

"Dile que venga aquí"

El mayordomo se queda viendo la habitación por donde Kai salio con recelo. Nadie tenia permitido entrar a esa habitación y ahora Kai iba a dejar a una extraña entrar allí. se retira con las indicaciones anteriores.

A los pocos minutos llega Meili siendo guiada por el mayordomo.

"Con permiso, me retiro"

Una vez el mayordomo se hubo ido Kai abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Meili. Ella quedo impresionada por los cuadros que mostraban cada etapa de una sola persona.

"Es increíble. eres muy bueno con la pintura Kai"

"Gracias" fue todo lo que dijo.

Meili siguió viendo cada uno de los cuadros que se encontraban alrededor de la habitación y cuando termino dirigió su vista hacia el lienzo que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación.

"Gemelos" susurro Meili "Son los únicos diferentes en tus cuadros y a la vez iguales"

**diferentes y a la vez iguales**resonaba en su cabeza **diferentes y a la vez iguales **y como si de un interruptor se tratara Kai comprendió lo que hacia falta en su pintura anterior. quito con cuidado la imagen de los gemelos y coloco al fénix y el tigre.

Meili ahogo un gemido exaltada cuando contemplo el cuadro.

"Ese es Drigger" dijo ella refiriéndose al tigre blanco.

"Y el Dranzer" dijo Kai señalando al fénix.

volvió a tomar pincel y pintura. Lo limpio y comenzó a dar pinceladas a los lados del tigre. Meili lo observaba cautivada por la soltura con la que pintaba. Una vez terminada la pintura Kai se hizo a un lado dejando a Meili apreciar la obra final.

"Un sueno aun no cumplido" susurra Kai.

"Que es esta imagen Kai?" pregunta Meili.

"El futuro. Una extensión del pasado"

"Kai, ellos están muertos desde hace siglos"

"Si y no" le contesta Kai "Murieron hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora Drigger esta aqui"

"Donde?" le pregunta Meili.

"Aquí" repite Kai señalando el abdomen de Meili "Y Dranzer aquí" esta vez señalándose.

"Kai" es todo lo que Meili es capaz de decir.

"Por eso me pertenece. Yo lo conozco. Se como es ahora y como sera después"

"Como sera Kai?" le pregunta Meili "Quiero saber como sera"

"Ya lo viste" le responde Kai "Lo viste desde el momento en que entraste a la habitación. Cada cuadro esta dedicado a el. Tienes que darme a Rei cuando nazca. yo lo cuidare"

"Kai, por favor" comenzó a sollozar Meili "Dejame cuidar de el"

"No puedes" dijo Kai "al menos no mucho tiempo"

"Lo se Kai, por eso te suplico que durante ese corto tiempo me dejes cuidar de el. Después de eso te lo daré"

Kai se queda callado viendo como las lagrimas caían por las mejillas de Meili.

"Quieres saber cuanto tiempo sera?" le pregunta Kai.

"Tu lo sabes Kai? Sabes cuanto tiempo tengo?"

"Si"

"Entonces dímelo por favor. dime cuanto tiempo podre estar con Rei"

"Poco después de que Rei cumpla 10 anos. Te quedan casi 11 anos.

"Y durante ese tiempo el y yo no podremos comprendernos No es así Kai?"

"No, nunca podrán"

"Lo único bueno entre el y yo es Rei" dijo Meili con una sonrisa de esperanza "Gracias Kai, por ser sincero con migo En cuanto tiempo despertara?

"En uno o dos anos"

"Tu le enseñaras a controlarse y ocultarse?"

"Si. No me alejare de el nunca mas"

"Kai Cuando despertaste tu?"

"Desde que nazi. Pero mis memorias aparecen poco a poco y perderé la mayoría cuando Rei despierte y solo recordare lo mismo que el"

Meili voltea a ver los cuadros una vez mas con melancolía.

"Kai, gracias por dejarme ver a Rei. por hacerme saber que el sera feliz"

"Crees que lo sera?" pregunta Kai viendo también l;os cuadros.

"No sera así?" pregunta Meili consternada "Se ve tan feliz en los cuadros. Pero quizás sea algo ilusorio, después de todo el ave fénix esta extinta. No pueden ser cuadros del futuro"

"No es por eso mi pregunta" dice Kai "No tengo recuerdos de esos cuadros. Ya no se cuando los pinte ni el porque. Ademas, el ave fénix no esta extinta, solo se mantuvo oculta"

Kai llevo una mano a la altura de su rostro y una llamarada apareció en ella de donde broto un fénix del tamaño de un águila.

"Este fénix tiene solo 2 anos por eso lo estoy cuidando, pero los fénix con mas edad me cuidan a mi. son como los tigres blancos que ustedes los Kon crían en su mansión"

"Pero los Hiwatari dijeron hace unos siglos que l;a existencia de los fénix se había acabado"

"Es porque esa fue su voluntad. Porque no había nadie capaz de cuidar su poder y mucho menos usarlo. Desde entonces viven ocultos del mundo en la mansión Hiwatari"

"Tengo que irme Kai. No quiero que Fei se entere de esto. No lo comprendería"

"No lo comprendería igual que mi madre. Porque Fei no es un Kon y mi madre no es una Hiwatari y ninguno de los dos ha intentado serlo"

"Entonces tu padre lo sabe Kai"

"No" responde serio "Pero lo comprende. Sabe que yo no soy como otros niños, pero no le importa, pues así es como un Hiwatari debe ser"

Meili salio de la habitación meditando la charla que tubo con Kai y se detiene a medio pasillo.

"Kai" le llama sin girarse "Nunca te alejes de Rei"

"Jamas lo haré" le promete Kai "Nunca lo haré"

Meili sonríe y se aleja.


	4. Lo que el mundo ve en nosotros

Ohaio mina-san, aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo de contra todo. Espero que esten disfrutando de la historia y les tengo un juego. A quien descubra que es KRYHK le dedicare un one-shot KaixRei con hard lemon. Tienen hasta el capitulo 6 para responder. En el capitulo 7 dire quien es el/la ganador/a de este juego. Mientras tanto, disfruten de este capitulo. Mucha suerte a todas.

Capitulo 4: Lo que el mundo ve en nosotros.

Todo se veia negro. Ni un solo atisbo de luz se podia apreciar. No sabia si estaba abanzando o no.

Un brillo dorado se dejo apreciar a lo lejos y poco a poco se fue acercando a el.

Unos ojos dorados eran los causantes de esa luz. Con forme se acercaban, la silueta de un chico le sonreía hasta situarse junto a él.

"Kai" le dijo la figura.

"Rei" le respondió estirando la mano para tocarlo.

Pero Rei da un paso hacia atrás sin dejarse tocar.

"Rei ven" le dijo Kai "No te alejes de mi"

"Yo no me alejo" le dijo Rei "Eres tu quien me deja atrás"

Kai da un paso al frente y toma a Rei de las muñecas antes de que se pudiera alejar. Rei solo le sonríe.

"Kai" le dice Rei "Despierta"

Kai se desconcierta por su comentario y aprieta más el agarre en sus muñecas.

"Kai despierta" escucha una voz a lo lejos "Me estás haciendo daño, despierta de una maldita vez"

Sintió una presión en su hombro y que tiraban de él.

"Kai con un demonio, le vas a romper las muñecas"

"¡Rei!" grita Kai abriendo los ojos.

Pero frente a él o estaba Rei.

"No soy rey" le grita el chico que se encontraba frente a él "Soy Tala. Ahora suéltame que me vas a romper las muñecas"

Kai lo soltó dando un hondo suspiro. Se llevó las manos a la cara con frustración. Otra vez sus recuerdos lo atormentaban.

Tala se sobo las muñecas viendo las marcas que Kai le había dejado.

"Maldición, esto me gano por querer despertarte"

"Imbécil, te dije que lo dejaras hi. A ver a qué hora se despertaba"

"No molestes Bryan, él me dijo que lo despertara cuando fuéramos a llegar"

"¿Quieren callarse?" les grita Kai "Maldición"

Tala y Bryan voltean a verlo.

"Kai, siempre que viejas, cuando vuelves, tienes pesadillas. Deberías dejar de viajar. Nosotros podemos resolver los problemas con otras empresas por ti. Además ¿Qué sueñas para que reacciones así?"

"Olvídalo, lo que hago cuando viajo no es asunto suyo. Además, son solo recuerdos de una promesa que aún no logro cumplir"

Bryan observa a Kai incrédulo. Juraría que por un segundo vio tristeza y dolor en el rostro de Kai. Pero cuando quiso cerciorarse solo vio la fría mirada sin sentimientos que estaba acostumbrado a ver en él.

Aun así, sabía que lo que vio no lo imagino. Más prefirió callar para no agobiar más a Kai.

"Kai" la fría voz de Tala rompió el silencio en el que se había sumido el auto "¿Quién es Rei?"

Kai volteo de repente escudriñando a Tala con la mirada.

"Tienes que odiarlo mucho para querer dañarlo de esta forma" dice mostrándole sus muñecas con algunos puntos rojos que se estaban tornando verdes.

Bryan bufo en son de burla y Tala le envió una mirada asesina.

"No lo odio" se escuchó la voz de Kai sorprendiéndolos.

Ninguno esperaba que Kai fuera a contestar.

"Es un gato salvaje que no puede estar quieto en un solo lugar. Es arisco y mimado y estoy seguro que me tratara de matar la próxima vez que lo vea"

Una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su rostro, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, esta no desapareció. Permaneció allí el resto del camino mientras Kai solo veía por la ventana recordando.

Ni Tala ni Bryan hicieron comentario alguno. No es que no quisieran, es que no podían. Nunca habían visto a Kai de esa manera. Aun cuando solo ellos conocían la verdadera personalidad de Kai, jamás creyeron ver una sonrisa sincera en él.

El auto se detuvo en la entrada de un antiguo castillo ingles de gran altura. La estructura te hacia suspirar con su presencia.

Los primeros en bajar fueron Bryan y Tala. Kai tardo unos segundos más en bajar, pero por fin (dando un suspiro) lo hizo mostrando de nuevo su rostro frio e inexpresivo.

Avanzo al interior de la mansión siendo seguido por Tala y Bryan.

"Bienvenido de vuelta amo Kai" dijeron varias doncellas que lo esperaban en la entrada.

"Amo Kai" le llamo una de las doncellas "Su abuelo a pedido que valla a su despacho en cuanto llegara"

"Voy para allá" respondió Kai secamente.

Siguió caminando sin molestarse en ver ninguna de las presentes.

Bryan por otro lado, les dirigió miradas a algunas que hacían señas coquetas.

Tala solo suspira mientras veía a Bryan hacer el tonto.

Caminaron por el corredor del primer y segundo piso, hasta llegar una puerta en el centro del corredor principal del tercer piso.

Kai abrió la puerta sin tocar o anunciarse.

"Espero que sea importante abuelo"

"¿Qué tal te fue en Roma?"

Dentro de la oficina se encontraba un hombre de edad avanzada. Aun así, su presencia producía respeto y admiración. Su orgullo en alto en su mirada fría y escrutadora.

Está revisando un informe sobre su escritorio y en ningún momento voltea a ver a Kai.

"El trato esta hecho, pero si quieres los detalles pregúntale a Tala y Bryan. Yo me quede en el hotel"

Voltier Hiwatari era el nombre de ese hombre.

Alzo la vista de los papeles sorprendido.

"¿Por qué no has asistido?" le cuestiono "Te dije que ese contrato era muy importante"

"Asistir a esa reunión habría sido una total pérdida de tiempo. Ellos son suficiente para ese contrato"

"Y prefieres perder tu tiempo en un hotel de Roma"

"No, prefiero conseguirte la empresa COUMIN en un hotel de Roma"

"¿Qué?" dice Voltier incrédulo "He intentado tener esa empresa desde hace 5 años ¿Cómo pudiste conseguirla?"

"Solo necesite una computadora y cuatro horas libres jugando en la bolsa. Ahora, si eso es todo me voy. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que charlar de nimiedades. Disfruta tu nuevo juguete"

Kai salió de su oficina sin esperar una contestación por parte de su abuelo.

Afuera lo estaban esperando Tala y Bryan.

"¿A dónde iremos?" le pregunta Tala.

"Al sótano. Tengo que enviar un mensaje"

"Kai, creo que perdiste la cabeza" le dijo Bryan "Los mensajes se envían por celular o computadora, no en el sótano"

"Este mensaje si" dijo Kai caminando sin importarle el comentario de Bryan.

Recorrieron en silencio los pasillos, hasta llegar a la puerta del sótano. Abrieron la puerta con cuidado.

Dentro del sótano parecía una selva digna de las amazonas. Un rio de no más de 2 metros de largo la atravesaba de un extremo al otro. Y en el centro se podía apreciar un volcán en miniatura.

Tan pronto como cerraron la puerta un pequeño tigre blanco salió de entre las plantas para recibirlos.

"Hola Meili" le dijo Kai "¿Te has portado bien?"

El tigre le dio un mordisco a su pantalón como respuesta.

Kai se agacho para acariciarlo mientras el tigre seguía jugando con su pantalón.

"Kai, no crees ¿Qué lo mimas demasiado?" le pregunta Tala.

Kai se levanta y el tigre brinco a sus brazos para que lo cargara. Empezó a lamer su cara y restregó su hocico contra los cachetes de Kai ronroneando.

"Los gatos son mimados por naturaleza" le dijo Kai.

"¡Es un tigre, no un gato!" le grita Bryan.

Meili le gruñe enseñándole los dientes.

"No grites" le dice Kai "No le gustan los grito. Es un felino de todos modos. Uno especial de hecho"

"Tan especial que los 10 años sigue pareciendo un cachorro"

"¡Slayer!" grito Kai.

Frente a él apareció una llamarada que poco a poco fue tomando forma hasta convertirse en un ave. Meili salto de los brazos de Kai intentando atraparlo, pero solo lo atravesó cayendo al pasto. El ave descendió hasta situarse junto al felino quien no se rindió y continúo atacándolo.

"No entiendo como Slayer no se molesta con él. Todo el día se la pasa tratando de atraparlo" dice Tala.

"Slayer" le llama Kai.

El ave voltea a verlo ignorando al tigre por un momento.

"Llévale un mensaje a el" dice Kai serio "Dile que llegare 1 semana antes de la fecha"

Meili, al verse ignorado, maúlla a espaldas de Slayer. Una nube helada sale de sus fauces chocando con la espalda del ave congelándolo el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera derribarlo.

"¿Qué demonios?" dijo Bryan "Kai ¿Qué demonios es ese tigre?"

"Te atraparon Slayer" fue lo único que dijo Kai.

El ave se levantó empujando a Meili con cuidado. El tigre solo se restregó con Slayer felizmente.

"Meili" le llamo Kai "Slayer debe irse"

El tigre le maulló en desacuerdo.

"Meili" repitió Kai.

El tigre bajo la cabeza triste. Slayer tallo la cabeza del tigre con la suya lentamente antes de desaparecer en el aire.

Tala se acercó a Meili y se agacho a su altura.

"¿Sabes a dónde va?" le pregunto.

El tigre asintió volteando a ver a Kai. "Genial, ahora tú también hablas con el tigre" le dice Bryan "esto es mejor que un manicomio ¿podemos dejar a la mascota de lado y concentrarnos en algo más importante?"

"Meili no es una mascota. Él es como Slayer y los otros fénix. Son guardianes"

"No me interesa. Cambiemos de tema"

"Imbécil" le dice Tala "Bien, cambiemos te tema. Kai ¿Por qué le diste la empresa COUMIN a Voltier?"

"Más aun ¿Por qué le dijiste que no asististe a la reunión? Nunca lo haces, solo te vas a quien sabe dónde"

"Se lo dije porque el señor Travsky estuvo en esa reunión y es un conocido de mi abuelo y mañana se reunirán. Es probable que el tema salga a colación y él se enterara de todos modos. COUMIN es una empresa de la que puedo disponer por un tiempo y es un escudo para que no sospeche donde estoy"

"¿Y dónde estás?" le pregunta Tala.

"En Japón"

"¿Por qué nos lo cuentas ahora, Kai? Te desapareces desde hace muchos años ¿Por qué no decírnoslo antes?

Kai voltea a verlos resoplando.

"Nunca me preguntaron a donde iba"

Tala y Bryan voltearon a verse incrédulos.

"¿Qué?" les pregunta Kai.

"Eres de lo peor" le contestan los dos.

KRYHK* KRYHK* KRYHK*KRYHK*KRYHK* KRYHK*KRYHK*KRYHK*KRYHK* KRYHK*

El sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte. Sus rayos atravesaban el cielo y los cristales que se encontraban a su paso eliminando todo rastro de oscuridad. Seguía su camino a través de uno de los cristales cuando su paso es bloqueado por un grueso pedazo de tela roja.

Esa tela era parte de un amplio cortinaje decorativo para una habitación principal en la residencia Kon.

Sobre una mullida cama de dicha habitación se encontraba un cuerpo envuelto en suaves sabanas de seda. Su pecho subía y bajaba con parsimonia.

Un sonido agudo se dejó escuchar en la habitación provocando un cambio brusco en el cuerpo sobre la cama.

Se levantó de la cama con prisa.

En el buró junto a la cama encontró su cena aun intacta. La toma y se dirige al baño para deshacerse de ella.

Coloco los platos fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta con prisas, pero sigilosamente.

Se colocó junto a la puerta para escuchar los ruidos de afuera.

Algunos pasos se acercaban a su puerta y se detienen frente a ella, pero poco a poco se retiran de nuevo.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio. La noche anterior se había quedado dormido en su laboratorio y olvido su cena.

Si su padre lo supiera, comenzaría a preguntar y cuestionarle por qué no ceno y se suponía que solo estaba estudiando.

Se acercó al armario y apago la alarma que lo había despertado. Era un equipo que él había inventado con un sonido tan agudo y en una frecuencia que solo él podía escucharla. La alarma sonaba cuando alguien subía las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación. Así podía entrar a su cuarto si se encontraba en el laboratorio y que nadie sospechara nada.

Busco algo de ropa y la coloco sobre su cama.

Se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha. Aún era temprano, así que podía relajarse en la tina.

Se deshizo de su ropa con parsimonia y se metió en la tina.

El agua caliente relajaba cada uno de sus músculos. Poco a poco fue llegando a la inconciencia.

Despertó 2 horas después más relajado. Salió de la tina en busca de su ropa.

Ya vestido y listo para salir se dio cuenta que era muy tarde para ir en auto a la universidad.

Se debate entre bajar y enfrentar a su padre con la posibilidad de retomar la discusión del día anterior o salir de la mansión escabulléndose de los guardias y llegar a tiempo a sus clases.

Con un suspiro pesaroso tomo su mochila del perchero donde solía colocarla y, ajustándola al hombro, salto desde su ventana en el cuarto piso hasta el patio trasero.

Callo sobre sus piernas flexionadas levemente para amortiguar la caída y los brazos estirados para mantener el balance.

Avanzo entre los arbustos evitando ser visto por los guardias hasta que llego al otro extremo de la propiedad. Brinco el muro cuando los guardias estaban distraídos y la cámara de seguridad estaba enfocando hacia el otro lado.

Una vez del otro lado corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la ciudad y hacia la universidad. Se detuvo detrás del edificio donde tenía su primera clase después de 10 minutos de carrera. Por suerte aún faltaban 5 minutos para que comenzaran las clases.

Se encamino a su aula correspondiente. Estaba llena. Solo faltaba el y eso era extraño para todos, pues él siempre era el primero en llegar.

Tomo asiento en su lugar junto a la ventana y se dedicó a ver el horizonte.

Las clases comenzaron, pero él no les prestó atención. Su mente se encontraba en otra parte del mundo. Más específicamente en Rusia con un chico de ojos rojos.

Involuntariamente una sonrisa se posó en sus labios y no se borró de ellos.

* * *

Bien, creo que con este capitulo ya deberian de tener una pista sobre lo que es KRYHK y en los siguientes 2 capitules les seguire dando pistas hasta que alguien adivine. Ja~ne.


End file.
